


Marvin's Back With Whizzer

by luxuryproblems



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, also probably out of character again, but like....they're still dumb high school kids, but the two are not in the same universe, but they could be read that way, i stole this from my wattpad again, idk they're not meant to be, love and appreciate them dammit, this is just basically another shit hs au, this is worse than ask whizzer what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuryproblems/pseuds/luxuryproblems
Summary: Trina shook her head hard and smiled. Mendel couldn't tell if the smile was out of fear, happiness, a complete charade, or all three. His questions were soon answered when Trina threw her hands on his shoulders, shook him lightly as she whispers, "Marvin's back with Whizzer."





	Marvin's Back With Whizzer

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i'm just kinda putting all my one shots i had on wattpad onto here. 
> 
> this one is like.... really not that good.... i wrote it a while ago when i was at my mom's house and it's like. very very loosely based off of both telephone hour from bye bye birdie and the smartphone hour from be more chill like you can see it if you squint. it's not good. but it's like. kinda funny??? if you like bad comedy??? anyway this one is also really out of character. everyone make jokes towards whizzer being into fashion and being stylish but it's all in good fun i love them. i'm full of regrets.

It was three am when Trina climbed up the fire escape of Mendel's apartment and started banging on his bedroom window. Mendel jolted up from his slumber and turned to the window, seeing his girlfriend standing there. She saw him, made quick eye contact, and waved rapidly, showing she had news. 

"Trina, get the fuck down!" Mendel whisper-shouted as he flung the window open, but that only caused her to climb in through the small space. She was in her usual attire of a plain colored t-shirt, Mendel thought it was a peach color but couldn't tell in the early light, and a pair of tight skinny jeans. 

"Trina, it's so early, are you having another breakdown?" Mendel asked, half joking and half completely serious. Trina, during her breakdowns, often found herself walking from her apartment on 29th street and 7th ave to Mendel's on 34th and 8th or even Whizzer's on 46th and 5th. 

Trina shook her head hard and smiled. Mendel couldn't tell if the smile was out of fear, happiness, a complete charade, or all three. His questions were soon answered when Trina threw her hands on his shoulders, shook him lightly as she whispers, "Marvin's back with Whizzer."

"Fuck that!" Mendel yelled in disbelief, before realizing the time and quieting himself immediately. Marvin and Whizzer got into a terrible fight a few weeks back, due to something that the rest of the group still had no idea about. It was probably something mundane, but they were never one to ask. "I'm calling Whizzer."

Mendel picked his phone up off his bedside table, before Trina whispers, "like hell you are!" and grabs his phone from him. "You are not calling Whizzer," Trina commands him, "you are not calling that boy, because you know for a fact if he is woken up before seven am, he will kick the shit out of you."

"You know for a fact he will not do anything physical in fear of sweating and fucking up his hair."

Trina thought for a moment. "That's not wrong, but we're calling Delia." The female taps in Mendel's phone passcode, and he makes an offhand comment asking why she knows it, which she ignores, as she scrolls through Mendel's contacts. His seven contacts, Trina would like to add. 

She taps on the one contact she assumes is Cordelia. "is Delia 'can't cook?'," She emphasizes the question mark, unsure if it means 'maybe she can cook' or 'I've only heard that she can't cook,' "or 'spiky lesbian?'" She asks him.

Mendel is sitting crossed legged on his bed. "Can't cook. Charlotte is spiky lesbian."

"Knew it." Trina dials the number quickly and puts the phone to her ear. Knowing CCordelia, she was probably still awake doing her English project due the next day, and Charlotte was likely with her, since they were next door neighbors. 

It took four rings before Cordelia picked up the phone. "Trina, it's three ten, are you having another breakdown?"

"Why does everyone fucking ask that?" Trina rolls her eyes, "No! I have news. Is Charlotte with you?"

Cordelia pauses for a second, trying to think of what the news could be, then realized Trina asked her a question. "Oh! Uh, no, Charlotte's next door. I could go wake her up?-"

"No, just listen, you beautiful idiot."

"Don't say that, I'm beautiful."

"Shut up!" Trina shouts and laughs hard before Mendel slaps his hand over her mouth so she doesn't wake up his parents, who are asleep in the next room over. She licks his palm to free herself. Mendel makes a sound of disgust, before Trina continues, "Call her after this. Marvin's back with Whizzer."

Cordelia yells and hangs up the phone. Mendel and Trina look at each other full of confusion, while Cordelia goes into her phone and clicks on the contact 'babe' with an abundance of heart emojis. 

Charlotte answers within two rings. "I heard you yell, how hot is the tea?"

"Fresh off the pot, boiling."

"Give me the word, baby girl."

Cordelia blushes and giggles, "Trina just called me, she's at Mendel's house and you will never guess what she just told me." 

Charlotte thinks for a good, solid thirty seconds, and it's completely silent over the line. "She's back with Marvin?" Charlotte asks, finally breaking the silence.

The blonde girl snorts, "Oh no, honey, complete opposite of that really."

"Does it have anything to do with Marvin?"

"You're getting warmer..." Cordelia encourages, and Charlotte is practically able to hear the smile in her voice.

"is Marvin dating Whizzer again?!" Charlotte exclaims and Cordelia yells into the phone, confirming her answer. Charlotte yells back, before her parents yell at from the other room for her to go to bed. They say their quick goodbyes and hang up. 

Charlotte, without thinking twice because, it's him, calls Marvin. Marvin answers after Charlotte calls him four times. "Okay, listen, first of all, you need to learn to answer your phone after the first time i call you."

Marvin snorts, "First of all, mom," he mocks, "it's three thirty in the morning, I was asleep." 

The male on the line reaches to his nightstand and takes a drink of water as Charlotte asks, "are you and Whizzer fucking again?" He chokes on his drink.

"That is none of your business..." He mutters.

Charlotte smirks, "is that a yes?"

"...Who told you." 

"Trina told Mendel and Mendel and Trina called Delia who in turn-"

"Okay, okay, so Trina can't keep a fucking secret..." Marvin mumbles, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He makes a mental note to never tell Trina anything again.

From the other end of the line, there's a mumbling voice near Marvin, and Charlotte picks up on it immediately. "Is that Whizzer?!"

"No, uh, no, it's, uh, my dad..."

"Marv, I could not even act if I was your father. I could not fake being straight for as long at your father has been alive," The voice, clearly Whizzer now, mutters, before shuffling on the bed. Marvin makes an offended noise before putting the phone back to his ear. 

"That is Whizzer!" 

"Oh no, gotta go, I'm going into a tunnel," Marvin reaches over onto his nightstand and grabs a paper that was laying there, likely his English homework, and he crumbles it next to the receiver, "you're breaking up!" He crumbles it again and Charlotte groans.

"Marvin, just don't let him find out you've worn the same goddamn shirt everyday since sophomore year," Charlotte pokes fun at them, at Marvin's lack of style and Whizzer's devotion to it. 

"Eat ass, Charlotte."

Marvin hangs up his phone and snuggles back in bed with his lover, arms wrapped around Whizzer's waist, feeling his hipbones. "Do you really wear the same clothes everyday?" Whizzer asks, a playful smirk tugging at his lips.

Rolling his eyes, a gesture Whizzer can't see in the dark, and kissing the side of his neck, directly under his ear, Marvin mutters, "Shut up, baby, go back to bed." The two boys fall asleep with the sound of Whizzer's vibrating phone on the nightstand, filling with messages from Cordelia, Trina, Mendel, and Charlotte, which he would have to deal with in the morning.


End file.
